


Office "Pranks"

by ArtHistory



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtHistory/pseuds/ArtHistory
Summary: Station Management 'plays a prank' on Cecil.





	Office "Pranks"

"And my husband, Carlos, he's a scientist, so I'm preeeeeetty sure he'd notice if I was putting on weight. Station management sent you down here to talk about my 'weight problem' for no reason." Cecil chuckled, leaning back in the chair of the Nightvale Community Radio staff room. It let out a long, high pitched whine.  
  
Then collapsed.  
  
Cecil landed on his no-longer-bony, frankly gargantuan ass, his arms jiggling as they pushed him into a sitting position, gut pouring out into his lap. It rolled over the belt and button of his dark slacks, barely contained but the ivory button-up that clung to said but like a second skin, it's somehow-even-whiter screaming more than they usually did as his belly forced them apart, wide swaths of pale, tattooed flesh visible between their gaps.  
  
"Oof! I-ohhh! Is this an office **prank**?!" Cecil gasped, slapping his plump hands to to his chubby cheeks, slim lips twisted up into a gleeful grin  
  
"Usually the only office pranks are squirrel and/or amputation based! Did you guys sabotage my chair?! Is that why you're asking so much about my weight? Why you said station management was concerned with my 'excessively fleshy and rapidly expanding corporeal form'?" Cecil said, chuckling again to himself  
  
"A long con...I like the cut of our jib new intern-" Cecil said, standing and leaning in close, pushing his perky moobs together, his ample bosom rising and falling with each of his labored breaths, winded just from forcing his heavy body up off the floor  
  
"Jay-ee-cob. Jaaaayyycob. Ja-cob. J...Jacob. Jacob! Like the cut of your jib, Jaycone!" The radio host said, smiling wider, his cheeks crinkling around his eyes as he brought his wrist to his forehead, dabbing at the sweat forming there. The thick, twisting, purple tattoos along his arm swirling softly with each movement.  
  
"My husband, Carlos. You know, the towns greatest and most attractive scientist? He used to do this thing right after we first got married...oh so...only two or so months ago! So I guess it's more he 'started to do' this HILARIOUS thing where he'd cook EVERYTHING in the fridge. And I mean EVERYTHING! Eggs and butter made fried eggs. Jam and dough made Danishes - oh, you get it!" The fat man laughed, punching Ya-cobe...Jay-cube? - right on the arm in a pleased and friendly manner. Wow he was great at coworker bonding!  
  
"Anyway! He'd cook everything, and then he'd say - 'Alrighy, little piggy, time to eat until you pop!' And I would laugh and say, 'Carlos! I can't possibly eat all that!' And then he'd laugh and move closer and put his...put his big, tan hands on my chest, and smooth a lose hair behind my ear, and then drift those hands to my belly and..." Cecil looked lost in thought a moment, his plump hands rubbing, squeezing thick, fatty handfuls of his generous belly.  
  
"Well and THEN the food would just be gone! Haha! Like...where did it go, right?" Cecil laughed, his massive gut bouncing happily in front of him  
  
"Ah well, anyway. Great prank, You-cub! You'll do perfect here at the station!" Cecil said, his thighs rubbing together he moved - squished - passed Jacob and towards the door.  
  
He paused, grunting, wiggling as he entered it, looking down to see the incredibly wide, fat cheeks of his ass wedged completely.  
  
Cecil looked over his shoulder, eyes sparkling.  
  
"Oh ho ho! You little prankster you! But while I'm here, can you pass me the lunch Carlos packed me? It's the one that takes up the entire fridge..."


End file.
